Gargoyle
by Whulan Yanagishita
Summary: Kau harus menjauhi nya. SUKA atau TIDAK. Tidak seharusnya malaikat mencampuri urusan manusia. Lupakan dia, dan kembalilah bertugas seperti biasanya. WONKYU slight TAORIS/OOC/Yaoi/about Angel.
1. Gargoyle

**Title : Gargoyle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : WonKyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua member suju milik orang tuanya. Tapi kalau boleh egois WonKyu adalah milikku.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, Crack Pairing, FF tentang Angel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Choi Siwon adalah Malaikat bersayap Hitam yang bertugas menjaga Manusia. Harusnya Manusia tak bisa melihatnya. Namun bocah kecil itu mampu melihat.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon berjongkok tanpa bergerak sedikitpun pada atap bangunan berlantai 8 sambil memandang kebawah, ke arah jalanan. Dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel di lantai atap beraspal kasar, ia mulai menatap bosan pada sekumpulan sosok manusia dibawahnya. Sayapnya yang berwarna **Hitam Kelam** mencuat dari punggung hingga ke atas kepalanya. Hujan yang turun pada malam ini membuat tubuhnya basah, sama basahnya dengan bangunan yang berdiri megah tepat dibawahnya, membuat bangunan ini terlihat mengkilat. Tubuh coklatnya yang berotot terlihat seperti patung besar berparas tampan di atas gedung itu. Seolah – olah dirinya memang pantas diletakkan diatas gedung itu.

Menghela nafas pelan kemudian mulai menatap lagi sosok dibawahnya. Ia menatap beberapa orang yang hanya melintasi jalan sambil menundukkan dan melindungi kepalanya dari air hujan yang sedang turun. Seolah – olah mereka melindungi kepalanya dari hujan bebatuan.

Siwon tak menyalahkan orang – orang itu. Pada dasarnya dia juga sangat membenci cuaca basah seperti ini. Telah lebih dari Lima Ratus tahun yang lalu dia dipindah tugaskan dari Negara London yang panas ke negara Seoul yang selalu dilingkupi hawa dingin dan basah. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha terbiasa dengan perubahan iklim di Seoul namun ia menyadari jika semakin lama, semakin tak betah ia disini. Dan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, ia harus melakukan perkerjaannya yang terasa membosankan.

Sejujurnya ia ingin memiliki pekerjaan yang menantang. Menjaga surga atau menghukum para iblis pembangkang. Namun sepertinya Tuhan sangat membencinya. Mengingat dirinya diutus pergi ke bumi dan menjaga para Manusia dari para Iblis – iblis penghancur. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, berada di atas gedung selama berhari – hari sambil mengamati setiap detail Manusia. Menghukum para Iblis yang berusaha mengambil alih tubuh Manusia. Atau menghancurkan para makhuk menjijikan yang sedang berkeliaran diantara manusia untuk memangsa ataupun mengambil jiwanya.

Ya Siwon adalah seorang Gargoyle. Malaikat yang bertugas untuk melindungi jiwa kaum manusia dari mara bahaya dan meleyapkan para Iblis, Setan, para Makhluk pemangsa lainnya dari para manusia.

Pekerjaan yang mulia namun membosankan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak bosan, selama berhari – hari dirinya harus menatap para manusia satu persatu. Merasakan apakah aura manusia itu masih murni atau tidak. Jika tidak murni, itu tandanya jiwa mereka sedang dikuasai oleh Iblis atau setan. Atau tiap malam ia harus berada di atas gedung, meneliti satu – persatu tempat gelap untuk memastikan para Vampire atau Zombie tak mengadakan pesta memakan para manusia. Melihat, meneliti dan merasakan. Itulah pekerjaannya yang selama 500 tahun ini ia geluti.

Protes? Jika bisa dirinya sudah dari dulu melakukannya. Namun lagi – lagi ia tak bisa. Nanti bisa – bisa Tuhan malah memperkerjakaannyaa di pekerjaan paling redah dan menjijikan. Tidak. Walaupun dirinya tak mau mengakuinya, namun ia sedikit menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang. Selama tinggal disekeliling Manusia, ia bisa mengetahui apa saja yang biasa para Manusia lakukan. Mempelajari apa saja kebiasaan dan kelakukan para Manusia yang ada di dunia.

Bukan hanya itu saja, hal yang paling akhir – akhir ini Siwon sukai adalah ketika ia menghukum atau memasukan para Iblis atau Setan ke Neraka. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika mendengar jerit sakit yang dilontarkan oleh Iblis atau Setan. Atau ia harus berolahraga sedikit ketika menghancurkan para Vampire atau Zombie. Hey menangkap dan menghancurkan mereka tidaklah mudah. Sedikit lecet dan lebam di tubuh sudah biasa bagi Siwon. Toh dalam hitungan beberapa menit luka itu akan menghilang mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Ia menatap kedepan, merasakan aura gelap melingkungi daerah yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Siwon segera berdiri tegak, sedikit merenggangkan otot – ototnya yang terasa kram. Hey bagaimana tak kram, sudah seminggu ia berada di atas atap gedung ini. Duduk terdiam seperti patung. Jadi wajar jika sekarang otot – otot nya agak sedikit kaku atau kram.

Menutup matanya erat. Mengendus bau yang di tiaupkan angin malam. Bau sampah tercampur belerang busuk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Menyeringai. Satu Iblis telah terdektesi dan kini saat nya ia harus…..

.

.

.

Berkerja.

 **.**

 **OOOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

 **.**

Gelap kian pekat. Rintik – rintik hujan yang turun kebumi kian deras saja. Membuat sebagian Manusian memincingkan matanya untuk menghindari tetesan hujan yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Pemandangan kian buram, tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan, membuat sebagaian para pejalan kaki memilih untuk berteduh guna menghindari berbagai macam kejadian akibat mata mereka yang terasa buram.

Jika beberapa orang memilih untuk berteduh, lain halnya dengan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang lebih memilih menerjang amukan air. Pikirannya kalut hingga tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh orang – orang disekelilingnya. Bagaimana tidak kalut Noona nya yang baru tiba di Korea sudah menunggui kedatangannya di rumah sedari sore. Belum lagi cuacana malam yang hujan, membuat ia merutuki kebodohannya karna tidak meninggalkan kunci cadangan di atas pintu hingga sudah dipastikan jika Noona saat ini sedang marah karna kehujannan.

Dalam hati pemuda manis itu mengucapkan doa untuk keselamatannya dan sumpah serapah untuk kebodohannya. Ia tak ingin membayangkan apa saja kalimat yang akan di dengar dari mulut seksi Noona nya, tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan Noona nya lakukan ketika hari – hari esok. Pemuda manis itu tahu bagaimana sifat Noonanya. Noona nya jika marah sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan Umma dan Appa nya saja takut akan kemarahannya.

Menghela nafas keras sambil memantapkan langkahnya menuju jalan ke arah halaman rumahnya. Dengan sinar kuning redup yang berasal dari lampu jalan, ia dapat melihat rumah sederhanannya berada. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti saat menatap kejanggalan yang ada di depan halaman rumahnya. Sosok itu, sosok wanita yang ia rindukan terlihat tak wajar di indra penglihatannya.

Rupa wanita itu benar – benar sangat cantik. Badannya pun sangat molek. Ia tahu jika Noona nya sedari dulu sudah cantik, namun kali ini ia tak menyadari jika malam ini Noona nya berkali - lipat lebih cantik dari masa lalu, hampir tak ada cacat sedikit pun di seluruh wajahnya, seolah – olah Noona nya adalah titisan dari seorang Bidadari Surga. Namun bukan itu yang membuat pemuda itu heran. Yang diherankan adalah kenapa tangan Noonanya terlihat seperti cakar burung besar, kakinya pun juga sama. Lalu apa ini, kenapa ada bau seperti sampah dan nasi basi yang tercium di indranya.

Pemuda itu memundurkan badannya kebelakang sambil menahan nafasnya ketika bau busuk itu kian menyengat saja. Ia menatap Noona nya sebentar, ingin memberi tahu untuk segera menjauh dari rumahnya. Namun lagi – lagi pemuda itu terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada sosok rupawan di depannya.

Mata wanita itu seperti ular, berwarna merah ke unggu – ungguan. Ia tersenyum sinis ke arah pemuda itu, membuat lidahnya yang seperti ular mencuat keluar. Cakarnaya kian melengkung, menampilkan kuku tajamnya yang siap mencabik mangsanya. Dan sebelum pemuda itu bergerak sesenti pun, sebelum ia sempat berlari, sosok wanita itu sudah melompat ke arahnya, menerjang nya dengan cepat agar makanannya tidak kabur dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **OOOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

 **.**

Siwon benci keadaan ini. Ia benci hujan dan hawa dingin. Ia rindu akan hawa panas, rindu akan awan yang tak memproduksi hujan. Ia benci tempat ini, karna dengan cuacana yang ditimbulkan membuat pekerjaan yang awalnya mudah terasa menjadi sangat merepotkan. Untuk masalah indra, ia tak merasa terepotkan karena menjadi seorang Gargoyle berarti memiliki semua Indra yang sangat tajam. Lebih tajam dari semua makhluk di bumi ini. Namun yang terasa merepotkan baginya adalah ke dua sayapnya yang tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Sayapnya terasa berat ketika terkena air hujan. Seolah – olah air hujan mengumpul di setiap sisi sayapnya. Ia benci ini. Benci tak bisa terbang leluasa seperti yang di lakukan di London. Benci ketika ia harus menempuh waktu belasan menit untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya.

Sumpah serapah meluncur deras di mulutnya. Sesekali ia mengutuk ketika mencium bau alkohol dan rokok mencuat tajam di indra penciumannya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Manusia – manusia itu tahan berada pada tempat yang berbau sangat menjijikan seperti itu.

Mata gelapnya menatap tajam pada seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari sebuah bangunan dan menuju ke arah jalan. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat di ujung jalan hingga mobil berwarna kuning berhenti mendadak di depan wanita itu. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja paruh baya di dalamnya. Mereka terlibat sedikit perbincangan yang sama sekali Siwon tak ingin ketahui.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, wanita itu tersenyum sinis sambil memasukkan semua barang bawaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia segera beranjak kedepan dan memasuki kursi penumpang. Siwon tak mengusik mereka. Saat ini dia hanya bisa mengamati kemana mobil kuning itu membawa wanita itu pergi. Siwon harus menemukan tempat yang sepi, tempat dimana tak banyak Manusia. Jika ia membunuh Iblis itu di tempat keramaian seperti ini. Sudah dipastikan, Tuhan akan murka kepadanya dan menempatkan dirinya di tempat paling terkutuk dan menjijikan.

Mobil itu kembali berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Wanita itu segera keluar dan mengambil semua barangnya dari bagasi. Setelah memberi beberapa lembar uang pada seorang supir, mobil bercat Kuning dengan tulisan _Ta_ _xi_ di atasnya segera berlalu pergi dari rumah itu.

Jalanan sepi, tak terlihat satu pun manusia berlalu lalang. Siwon sedikit mengucapkan terima kasih kepada hujan, karna hujan ia bisa menghabisi Iblis itu dengan mudah tanpa harus memancingnya ke tempat sepi.

Siwon mengayunkan sayap hitamnya, terbang membelah langit. Bayangan tubuhnya tampak pada genangan air di jalanan. Ketika Siwon sudah siap menyerang, tiba – tiba sosok bayangan Manusia terlihat di indra penglihatannya. Seorang namja berambut coklat ikal sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sosok Iblis itu. Iblis itu yang merasakan kehadiran santapan daging segar segera menoleh, menatap tajam manusia manis itu. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, Iblis itu menerjang pemuda manis itu, membuat namja itu terpental jauh dari tempat semula ia berdiri.

" **TIDAKKKKKK"** Siwon menjerit, jeritannya sanggup membuat wanita Iblis itu mendonggakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap langsung wajah sang Gargoyle.

Wanita itu panik dan mencoba mencakar Siwon menggunakan kuku bisa nya. Siwon yang memiliki reflek yang cepat segera menghindar. Ia memutari sosok wanita itu lalu kemudian menarik pergelangan kakinya dan membantingnya keras ke arah tanah. Terdengar bunyi patah tulang yang memekakan telinganya, namun Siwon tak peduli. Ia tahu jika Iblis memiliki kekuatan penyembuh diri yang kuat.

" Hey kau tunjukkan sosok mu sebenarnya" geram Siwon. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis pada Siwon, lidahnya yang seperti ular menjulur keluar bersamaan dengan rambutnya yang semula berwarna coklat susu perlahan – lahan berubah menjadi segerumpul sosok ular berbisa. Cantik dan berbahaya dalam waktu bersamaan. Siwon tak menyukai Iblis jenis ini. Ia benci harus berurusan dengan Iblis wanita itu. Terlebih lagi dengan ular – ular yang menggelilingi kepalanya. Hey ia benci ular, walaupun dia seorang Gargoyle, tapi dia masih memiliki rasa takut yang sama akan Manusia.

" _ **Medusa**_ , Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan Iblis penggoda dan menjijikan seperti dirimu ini. Aku kira jenis mu sudah di musnakan ole Zeus" seru Siwon dengan senyum remehnya.

Sosok iblis itu menggeram marah, mengeluarkan kata – kata yang tak diketahui Siwon. Suara wanita itu terdengar meledak – ledak dan berat. Walaupun ia berupayah untuk berbicara dengan tenang, namun dia tak bisa berbicara selayaknya manusia umumnya dan suaranya terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

Siwon tersenyum sinis. Sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapatkan ketika melihat langsung sesosok iblis dapat menguasai tubuh manusia dan bersarang di dalamnya. Kenyataan yang mengesankan. Lihat saja, bibir manusia yang semula rapi dan berbentuk kini berbuah menakutkan, bibirnya agak tertarik ke belakang dan berubah warna menjadi kebiru – biruaan. Air liur yang berwarna hitam mulai menetes melalui sudut bibirnya. Kata – kata beratnya keluar dari mulutnya yang baunya seperti telur busuk. Siwon melangkah mundur, dia tak tahan dengan bau menjijikan itu.

" Baiklah sepertinya aku benar – benar harus menghancurkanmu secepat mungkin" Siwon membentangkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas kepala. Seolah – olah menunggu sebuah benda jatuh dari langit. "Iblis tak seharusnya ada di Bumi. Iblis tak seharusnya mengambil jiwa manusia. Iblis harus segera di musnakan. Agar kelak tak ada lagi Iblis yang mengganggu kehidupan Manusia lagi".

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiba – tiba muncul asap hitam yang membungkus telapak tangan Siwon. Asap hitam itu perlahan berubah menjadi warna keemasan, membentuk sebuah bentuk persegi panjang yang lama kelamaan menjadi padat. Air hujan yang menetes di tubuhnya menguap seketika, menimbulkan asap hitam berbau seperti Vanila membungkus seluruh tubuh Siwon.

Siwon menurunkan tangan kanannya. Dapat dilihat gumpulan keemasan itu kian menjadi padat hingga terus membentuk seperti sebuah bilah kuning yang ujungnya terlihat sangat tajam. Sebuah pedang, dengan bilah berwarna keemasan dengan pangkalnya yang berwarna putih terang.

Iblis wanita itu yang melihat pedang yang di bawah Siwon segera menerjangnya. Siwon bergerak mundur namun sayang gerakan iblis itu sangat cepat hingga kukunya yang berbisa mengenai permukaan pipinya. Darah Siwon mengalir turun pada wajahnya. Rasanya sangat panas namun tak berefek kuat padanya. Hey bukan hanya Iblis saja yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh diri, seorang Gargoyle pun juga memiliki kekuatan itu. Lagi ketika Siwon mencoba kembali memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang, kaki Iblis itu kembali menendang perutnya. Membuat dirinya merasa kembali terhuyung kebelakang.

Sial.

Dia benci ke adaan seperti ini. Dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini, sayapnya tak bisa di gerakan secara leluasa. Hingga akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mengincar kaki Iblis wanita itu.

Kali ini wanita itu memberikan serangan pada Siwon berupa bola api dari Neraka. Siwon yang dalam keadaan tak siap terpental jauh ketika bola api itu tepat mengenai bagian dadanya. Dirinya mendesis sakit, merasakan dadanya seperti dihunus beribu – ribu pedang kecil. Sial. Jika begini terus bisa – bisa ia yang mati, bukan Iblis itu yang mati.

Mencoba berdiri namun gagal. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Siwon mulai menghilang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas genangan air. Pasrah. Rasa sakit di dadanya belum menghilang. Walaupun memiliki kekuatan penyembuh diri, namun bukan berarti kekuatan penyembuh itu bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Kekuatan itu perlu waktu, dan Siwon pun perlu istirahat guna mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

Siwon membiarkan matanya tertutup. Rasa sakitnya masih ada, namun sedikit demi sedikit tak terasa lagi. Siwon dapat merasakan Iblis itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Suara mengerikannya keluar. Tawa kemenangan. Iblis itu menginjak perut Siwon, menendang – nendang dada Siwon keras. Ia juga dapat merasakan sepasang cakar yang sedingin es melingkupi wajahnya. Mencengkram dan membenamkan kuku berbisa nya di wajah Siwon.

Tiba – tiba Siwon membuka matanya. Asap hitam berbau Vanila merekah keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Siwon mencengkram kedua cakar Iblis wanita itu, agar Iblis itu tak dapat lari atau menghindari dari serangannya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Siwon yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam erat 'Pedang Suci' itu segera dilesakkannya ke dalam tubuh sang Iblis.

 **Kre** **eeee** **sss** **sss** **ss...**

" **ARGHHHHHHHH** " jerit sang Iblis saat 'Pedang Suci' menembus tepat di jantungnya. Siwon segera berdiri dan kembali memperdalam tusukannya pada jantung Iblis wanita itu.

Darah hitam segera melahap habis tubuh molek sang Iblis. Melahap serta merta segerombol ular yang telah menyatu pada rambut wanita itu. Tubuh wanita itu bergerak kesana – kemari, tak beraturan. Wajah dan seluruh badan pun menghitam, mengeluarkan asap hitam berbau belerang busuk diseluruh tubuhnya. Iblis itu berteriak, suaranya yang sangat mengerikan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Seolah – olah meminta siapapun untuk membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Siwon segera mencabut pedannya dan melangkah menjauh ketika tubuh itu perlahan mengeluarakan api berwarna hijau tua. Tanda jika jiwa sang Iblis akan segera terlepas dari pemilik asli tubuh Manusia.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu. Tubuh yang semula dilahap api hijau itu pun kian meredup. Menampilkan sesosok wajah wanita yang sedang tertidur dengan polosnya. Siwon mendekat kearah tubuh wanita itu. Mencium aura kehidupan murni. Bau tanah basah dan cemara. Terseyum senang dan perlahan membelai rambut halus wanita itu. Satu jiwa telah terselamatkan. Dan sekarang waktunya ia untuk pergi. Menyelamatkan jiwa manusia lain dari para makhluk terkutuk.

Ketika ia membalikkan badan, bersiap – siap untuk membentangkan sayapnya. Tanpa disengaja pandangan Siwon jatuh pada sosok namja manis yang masih duduk mematung sambil terus menerus menatap ke arahnya. Alis Siwon menggerut bingung, pasalnya pandangan mata pemuda itu terus jatuh pada dirinya. Dan bagi Siwon itu hal yang tak mungkin, karena Manusia tak bisa melihat sosok dirinya. Hanya Tuhan, Malaikat dan Makhluk Terkutuk yang dapat melihat sosok seorang Malaikat.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, Siwon cukup penasaran dengan sosok namja itu. Mangka tanpa bisa di tahan, Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja manis itu. Kembali Siwon tertampar oleh kenyataan ketika menatap manik coklat pemuda itu yang ikut bergerak seiring tiap gerakan yang Siwon lakukan.

Mendekat kian mendekat, hingga kini wajah ke dua pemuda itu saling berhadapan. Siwon merasakan getaran halus yang berasal dari dadanya saat menatap wajah sendu namja manis itu. Merasakan perasaan tentramnya ketika menata kedua bola kembar kecoklatan milik sang pemuda berpipi tembem itu. Ia tak tahu rasa apa ini? Kenapa selama 500 tahun ia baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini?

Begitu banyak kalimat yang ingin Siwon ucapkan, namun ia bingung harus memulai dari mana dulu. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Siwon takut, dirinya merasa takut jika ternyata, sosok namja manis yang saat ini berada di depannya tidak dapat melihat sosok dirinya. Mengetahui kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi tak ayal membuat hati Siwon terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan sesak ini lebih menyakitkan ketika dirinya mendapat serangan dari para Iblis – iblis.

" Hey kau bisa... melihatku?" pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Siwon ucapkan lewat bibir seksinya. Pemuda itu terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon barusan. Menghela nafas keras, dan tertawa kecil. Betul dugaan Siwon, pemuda itu tak dapat melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Manusia dapat melihat dirinya yang seorang Gargoyle. Sudah dibilang jika sosok yang dapat melihatnya hanya Tuhan, Malaikat dan Makhluk Ter-

" Tentu aku bisa melihatmu tuan".

Siwon terdiam dan menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya. **Hey harusnya Manusia tak bisa melihatnya. Namun bocah kecil itu mampu melihat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang gak asing dengan ff ini? Yup dulu pernah di publik di blog pribadi. Sekarang mau dilanjut disini.

Alasan dilanjut disini? Pasword dan username blog pada lupa. Pakek email pun lupa email yang mana. Jadi bakal lanjut disini.

Sayonara...


	2. Black Feather

**Title : Gargoyle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing :** **Saat ini masih** **WonKyu** **. Akan bertambah sesuai bertambahnya chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua member suju milik orang tuanya. Tapi kalau boleh egois WonKyu adalah milikku.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, Crack Pairing, FF tentang Angel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** **Kau harus menjauhi nya.** **SUKA atau TIDAK** **. Tidak seharusnya malaikat mencampuri urusan manusia. Lupakan dia, dan kembalilah bertugas seperti biasanya**.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam kian pekat, rintik-rintik hujan kian deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Membuat jalanan dikota yang biasanya tekenal sibuk dan padat ini menjadi sepi. Dikarnakan banyak orang yang berlindung atau menetap sementara waktu digedung atau pingiran jalan sambil menunggu hujan sedikit reda.

Namun berbeda bagi Siwon. Sebagai seorang gargoyle, ia tak memperdulikan keadaan yang terjadi. Dengan kedua sayapnya yang hitam kelam, ia menerobos derasnya hujan. Tak memikirkan seberapa berat sayap nya yang sudah menampung tetesan air hujan.

Pikiran nya kalut, jika biasanya setelah selesai menghabisi iblis, maka ia akan kembali ke atap gedung, meneliti dan merasakan keberadaan iblis. Namun sekarang berbeda, ia lebih memilih terbang jauh, menuju satu - satunya tempat yang bisa menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Lagi - lagi pikirannya kembali ke kejadian yang baru beberapa menit lalu terjadi. Tepat ketika seorang bocah manusia dapat melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang harusnya tersembunyi dan rahasia, mampu dilihat di dalam kedua mata bocah itu. Belum lagi perasaannya yang aneh ketika pertama kali bertemu.

 **Berdebar... Namun sesak.**

Masih teringat jelas pikirannya ketika pertama kali ia menyentuh kulit namja berambut coklat itu. Begitu halus, namun rapuh. Begitu putih, namun terlalu pucat. Berat bocah itu juga sangat ringan. Terlalu ringan untuk ukuran manusia yang sudah berumur sekitar 20an. Ada yang aneh. Entah dirinya atau bocah itu.

Bermil-mil jarak yang ia tempuh membuat ia sampai pada sebuah bangunan kosong yang letaknya sangat jauh dari keramaian kota seol. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai terjun kebawah dan menekuk kedua sayap hitamnya. Kakinya yang telanjang menempel tepat di genangan air yang dingin, membuat dirinya menggigil sesaat. Sambil memantapkan hati, ia mulai menuju ke arah pintu dan mulai mengetuknya pelan.

Ketukannya pelan, namun terdengar nyaring di dalamnya. Ia terus menunggu hingga pintu itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok makluk kecil yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 60 cm, dengan tangan dan kaki yang panjang lurus, serta kepala dan mata yang terlalu besar. Makhluk itu bertelinga seperti manusia, namun disisi ujungnya memanjang dan lancip. Kulitnya berwarna kuning kehitaman, wajahnya mengkerut dan jelek, ditambah lagi ia hanya memakai pakaian seperti sarung bantal yang ikatannya melorot di bahunya.

 **Peri Rumah**. Siwon tau jenis apa mereka. Mereka adalah para budak yang menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk melayani sebuah keluarga, institusi, dan lain-lain. Mereka sangat bahagia dalam perbudakannya dan hampir seluruhnya beranggapan bahwa bila mereka sampai dibebaskan, itu adalah tanda aib yang besar. Ras mereka tidak memiliki kebudayaan sendiri dan keberadaan mereka hanya untuk melayani.

Siwon berdeham pelan, lalu dengan suara lembut dan sopan ia pun mulai bertanya. " Bisa bertemu dengan tuanmu?".

Wajah peri rumah itu mengernyit heran, terlalu aneh dengan sikap Siwon yang teramat sopan padanya. Siwon tahu, banyak orang yang memperlakukan peri rumah dengan sikap yang buruk dan semaunya. Tapi Siwon bukan termasuk makhluk - makhluk yang suka bersifat kasar dan buruk, ia ada gargoyle. Darah malaikat mengalir dalam dirinya, dan sudah sepantasnya ia memperlakukan semua makhluk hidup dengan baik dan sopan. Pengecualian untuk jenis iblis atau setan.

Menunggu, Siwon masih sabar menunggu hingga pertanyaan yang ia ajukan belum juga dijawab oleh peri rumah itu. Menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian ia mulai menggulangi pertanyaan yang barusan ia lontarkan.

Peri rumah itu pun berkedip. Dan dengan wajah yang menyesal dan membungkuk kan badan, ia mulai berucap maaf dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

" PomPom tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. PomPom hanya... Hanya..."

" Tidak apa - apa. Jadi?"

Pintu rumah dibuka lebar guna menjawab dari pertanyaan Siwon. Membiarkan sang tamu untuk masuk kedalam.

Siwon melangkah masuk, dan seketika bau teh dan roti yang baru dipanggang pun menyeruak di hidung nya, membuat perut yang sudah berminggu - minggu tak diisi memberontak. Mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar bagai guntur. Siwon menyentuh perutnya dan memberikan senyum maaf pada peri rumah itu.

Peri rumah yang bernama PomPom balas memberi Siwon dengan cengiran jelek nya. Ia menuntun Siwon untuk masuk lebih dalam, menuntunnya pada salah satu ruangan yang disetiap sudutnya berjejer rak rak buku. Ruangan itu terasa tenang dengan dinding bercat coklat dan lantai kayu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Terlihat nyaman dan hangat. Ditengah - tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi nyaman. Di atas kursi terlihat seorang namja yang terlihat masih berumur 25 tahun, walau sebenarnya umurnya sudah lebih 8 Abad. Rambut namja itu hitam lebat, dengan belah pinggir kanan yang ditata se elegan mungkin. Kulitnya kuning langsat, hidung nya mancung dan bibirnya merah merekah. Tampan sekaligus indah. Sosok yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh kaum malaikat.

Siwon melangkah kan kakinya makin mendekat ke arah sosok indah itu. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengannya . Namun Siwon ragu, sosok itu begitu tenang dan damai dalam dunia bacaannya. Terbesit rasa enggan untuk mengusiknya. Maka ia hanya berdiri membatu dan menunggu.

" Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu" sosok indah itu berbicara. Suaranya begitu lirih, namun terdengar merdu dan sendu. Tiap kata yang ia ucapkan terasa seperti lantunan melodi. Begitu indah dan merdu.

" Leeteuk hyung..."

Sosok indah yang ternyata bernama Leeteuk menutup bukunya pelan. Matanya yang hitam kelam dengan pinggiran berwarna emas menatap lembut wajah Siwon. Senyum merekah diwajahnya, memperlihatkan sebuah pipit yang bersarang di sebelah kanan pipinya.

" Siwon... Sejak kedatangan mu ke Korea, kau tak pernah berkunjung kesini. Pasti ada alasan lain hingga kau mau datang kemari kan".

Kepala di angguk kan sebagai jawaban. Leeteuk kembali memamerkan senyumnya dan menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk di kursi satunya, yang dengan senang hati Siwon turuti. Memanggil PomPom sejenak untuk membawakan teh dan roti hangat.

Setelah teh dan roti diantar, Siwon segera memakannya. Tak kuasa menahan aroma makanan yang dibawa PomPom. Setelah selesai memakan, Siwon meminum habis teh nya dan menunggu Leeteuk selesai memakan rotinya.

" Katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan Siwon. Aku mendengar kan" kata Leeteuk.

Maka tanpa disuruh 2kali, Siwon pun menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari mengikuti iblis yang baru turun dari bar, pembasmian Medusa, sampai bagian bocah yang dapat melihatnya. Siwon menceritakan semua pada Leeteuk, tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewatkan. Berharap semoga Leeteuk bisa menjawab hal yang menganjal pada dirinya.

" Jadi manusia itu bener - benar bisa melihatmu?".

" Tak salah lagi hyung, dia bahkan membalas pertanyaanku, mendengarkan suaraku".

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya?".

Siwon menghela nafas pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku membuat nya tertidur hyung. Menggendongnya kerumah, begitu juga noonanya. Aku bingung hyung. Dan hanya itu yang terpikir oleh ku".

Leeteuk meletakkan cangkir teh nya. Menghela nafas keras hingga membuat Siwon kembali menatapnya.

" Aku tak tahu dia apa Siwon. Ini baru, keberadaanmu adalah rahasia Siwon. Bahkan manusia tidak akan percaya jika gargoyle itu ada. Mereka hanya percaya jika gargoyle adalah makhluk fiksi, makhluk yang hanya muncul di dongeng atau sebuah novel. Kau adalah rahasia tuhan Siwon" kata Leeteuk.

" Tanpa kau bilang aku sudah tau itu hyung" ucap Siwon. Leeteuk yang tak tega mendengar ucapan Siwon menggengam jemarinya, dan mengelus lembut.

"Namun tentang perasaan mu. Aku harap kau tak bertemu dengannya lagi Siwon. Mungkin dia bisa melihat mu, tapi dia adalah manusia. Sedangkan kau adalah gargoyle, malaikat pelindung. Tak seharus nya malaikat memiliki rasa seperti itu. Manusia adalah makhluk yang kehidupannya singkat. Berbeda dengan dirimu yang dapat hidup beribu - ribu tahun".

Menghela nafas pelan dan menatap tajam hyung nya. Sekeras mungkin menyampaikan kata - kata dalam tatapan matanya. Ia tak perlu dijelaskan lagi tentang masa depannya, tentang berapa lama ia akan hidup.

" Jadi?"

 **" Kau harus menjauhi nya. Suka atau tidak. Tidak seharusnya malaikat mencampuri urusan manusia. Lupakan dia, dan kembalilah bertugas seperti biasanya".**

.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOO**

.

.

Silau. Itu lah yang dirasakan namja berambut coklat ketika pertama kali dirinya membuka mata. Dengan kepala yang masih pening, ia mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai menatap sekitarnya. Mengira - ngira, dimana dirinya berada dan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

Melirik seluruh ruangan, hingga matanya mulai perlahan - lahan mengenali seluruh desain dan perabotan yang terasa familiar. Kursi sofa kecil yang dibeli dengan harga murah, tv yang berukuran sedang, rak buku, lukisan dan perabotan lainnya yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya. Sudah dipastikan, dirinya berada di dalam ruang tamu.

 **Tapi bagaimana dirinya berada disini? Dirumah? Didalam ruang tamunya?**

Memijat pelan kening nya dan mulai memaksa pikirannya untuk mengingatkan memori yang terjadi semalam.

Dan detik selanjutnya, kepalanya terasa terhantam oleh kenangan dan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam. Bagaimana ia menerobos hujan untuk segera pulang, menemukan noona nya yang berpenampilan molek namun aneh, sebilah pedang yang menusuk jantung noona nya dan...

Dan...

Sesosok lelaki yang memiliki sepasang sayap hitam kelam yang berdiri angkuh ketika menusuk tepat jantung noona nya. Sosok yang memiliki wajah tegas namun tampan luar biasa. Dengan rambut cepak yang ditata berantakan. Badannya yang berotot namun berkilat karna terkena guyuran air hujan dan sepasang matanya yang hitam legam dengan pinggiran emas cemerlang.

Sosok itu indah dan sedikit bercahaya. Seolah - olah sosok itu bukan manusia, melain kan sesuatu yang gaib. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia gambarkan seperti malaikat atau pangeran yang biasa ia baca di novel romantis.

Walaupun samar, dirinya masih bisa merasakan bagaimana harum sosok itu. **B** **au vanila, hutan dan hujan**. Percampuran yang unik dan memabukan. Namun, kembali ia memikirkan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada diruang tamunya. Terakhir kali ia mengingat, dirinya dan sosok itu saling berpandangan. Menerka - nerka apa yang sedang sosok itu pikiran. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana terkejutnya ia ketika dirinya mengaku dapat melihat wujudnya. Namun sebelum namja itu menjawab, matanya mulai menutup, pandangannya mulai menghitam dan dirinya tau, bahwa saat itu juga dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Menghilang beberapa pikiran negatif, ia mulai meraba sekitar dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Namun ia kembali terkejut ketika tangannya mulai kembali menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa halus dan lembut. Namja yang baru saja memasuki usia 20 tahun kembali dibuat kaget ketika menemukan tangan nya sedang menyentuh kaki seseorang. Pandangan mulai naik ke atas, dan dirinya memekik keras ketika menemukan wajah noona nya yang sedang tertidur dengan polosnya.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…."

" Yak, siapa yang berani berteriak seperti itu?" kata yeoja itu sambil duduk tegak. Menatap sekeliling nya hingga mata coklat nya menatap tajam namja yang diketahui ada dongsaeng nya.

" Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Kyuhyun? Tanpa berteriak, noona akan bangun" ketus nya.

Namja berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Menyentuh wajah, tangan, badan wanita yang berada di depannya. Memastikan apa yang tertangkap diretina nya ini asli, bukan hayalan atau bayangan.

" Noona Masih hidup? Bagaimana jantung noona? Sakit kah?"

Yeoja yang memiliki mata sewarna dengan namja di depannya menatap bingung. Alisnya yang hitam dan lebat mengkerut aneh. " Kau aneh Kyu, tentu saja noona sehat. Kau mengharapkan noona mu ini sakit eo? Mengharapkan noona mu ini mati hem?".

" Buk...bukan begitu. Aku... Aku hanya..." berhenti berucap dan kemudian memeluk noona nya erat. Beberapa menit lalu, ia merasa takut ketika sosok bersayap itu membunuh noona nya. Entah bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidupnya, memberitahu orang tuanya. Namun sekarang ia tak perlu takut lagi. Noona nya ada disini, dipelukannya, hidup dan nyata. Rasa takutnya pun sudah hilang digantikan rasa syukur dan senang.

" Aigo lepas Kyu. Noona baru bangun, belum mandi. Badan noona lengket" ucap noona nya sambil melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun. Bangkit berdiri dan sedikit merengangkan otot - otot nya yang kaku.

" Omong - omong Kyu, kenapa kau meletakkan noona di ruang tamu? Kenapa kau tak meletakkan noona di tempat tidur. Aigo badan noona pegal semua" keluh wanita cantik itu.

" Entahlah noona, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Jika boleh memilih, aku juga ingin diletakkan di tempat tidurku".

" Hah memilih diletakkan? Apa maksud mu?"

Mulut dibungkam dengan kedua tangan nya. Alih - alih menjawab, kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamarnya. Meninggalkan noona nya yang diam membatu menunggu jawabannya.

.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOO**

.

.

Mematut dirinya ke kaca sekali lagi. Pakaiannya yang semalam kusut dan lembab kini berganti dengan pakaian yang layak untuk berpergian. Sepasang kaus hitam polos dan celana jins. Tak lupa jaket tebalnya ia pakai, hari ini udara kota seol sangat dingin walau sekarang bukan saat nya musim dingin. Dirapat nya lagi jaket tebalnya dan mulai mengguma 'puas''.

Dengan langkah ringan, Pintu kamar dibuka dan tak lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada noona nya. Melangkah keluar rumah, namun kembali langkah nya terhenti. Matanya yang coklat susu menatap teliti halaman rumahnya, mencari - cari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Hingga tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan benda asing.

Melangkah pelan - pelan, dan memungut benda asing itu.

Sehelai bulu, berwana hitam kelam. Panjang bulu itu sepanjang telapak tangannya. Permukaannya lembut dan halus, walau sedikit basah terkena air hujan kemarin. Mendekat kan bulu itu ke hidung nya, dan ia merasakan perasaan tertampar ketika indra penciumannya tak asing dengan bau yang tertinggal di bulu itu. Bau vanila dan hutan, walaupun terasa samar tapi dirinya tak akan bisa lupa dengan bau tersebut. Karna itu membuktikan bahwa sosok yang kemarin ia temui nyata, bukan mimpi atau hanya halusinasinya.

.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOO**

.

.

Kris Wu tau dirinya tampan. Bukannya ia sombong, tetapi sejauh ia melangkah, sejauh ia menapakkan kakinya, orang - orang akan memandang nya. Tak peduli yeoja, namja, anak kecil, bahkan orang berumur pun menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memuja. Wajahnya yang tampan namun dingin, bibirnya yang merah darah, sikapnya yang angkuh dan pakaian nya yang selalu elegan membuat dirinya hampir tiap hari menjadi santapan orang - orang.

Walau memasang wajah datar, Kris merasa perasaan risih. Hampir tiap hari dirinya merasa jengah ketika melihat tatapan orang - orang yang tak pernah lepas milirik tubuhnya... Wajahnya. Jika boleh berharap, Kris ingin menjadi seorang pemuda normal, pemuda yang terlihat biasa dan tak mencolok. Namun apa boleh buat, menjadi A **nak -** **A** **nak** **M** **alam** menjadikan dirinya sosok yang indah dan elok. Walau dibalik sosok indah nya tersimpan sosok bahaya dan ganas dalam dirinya, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut dengan darah.

Langkah nya yang semula mantap kini melambat. Ia mendongak wajahnya ke atas, menatap galak gedung yang berlantai 8, yang letak nya masih sangat jauh dari tempatnya berada. Menggeram pelan dan mulai berbalik memutar badannya. Namun matanya yang tajam menangkap siluet sosok yang tak asing. Sosok yang diketahuinya adalah teman kerjanya.

" Yo Kyuhyun hyung" ucap Kris

Merasa namanya terpangil membuat Kyuhyun yang semulai menatap kebawah kini mendongakkan ke atas dan balik menatap sosok tinggi Kris. Melambaikan tangan sesaat dan bergerak cepat menghampiri sosok angkuh Kris.

"Kenapa berhenti disini? Ayo jalan sebelum Heechul hyung memarahi kita karna datang terlambat kerja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kris yang dengan lembut segera dihentakkan.

" Lewat jalan memutar saja hyung"

" Hah! Kenapa" tanya bingung Kyuhyun.

" Sudah turuti saja".

Kris mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun tadi datang dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki panjangnya. Ini buruk, selama 2 abad Kris menetap di Seoul dan hari ini ia bertemu dengan sosok yang mati - matian ia hindari. Dirinya harus lekas bertemu dengan Heechul hyung, terlalu berbahaya jika tanpa sengaja Heechul hyung melewati daerah sana. Nanti yang ada hyung nya yang galak akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Gargoyle** adalahbanyak dewa mengantakan gargoyle adalah makhluk berwujud setengah manusia dan setengah hewan. Gargoyle dimaksudkan untuk menakut-nakuti roh jahat yang datang, atau dimaksudkan untuk menunjukkan iblis yang lewat bahwa roh-roh jahat sudah bekerja di sana sehingga tidak perlu bagi iblis untuk masuk.

 **Peri Rumah** adalah makhluk gaib fiksi yang ada dalam seri Harry Potter karya J.K. Rownling. Peri rumah memiliki bentuk seperti manusia kecil –walaupun jelas terlihat berbeda dari manusia- yang menghabiskan hidup mereka untuk melayani sebuah keluarga.

 **Anak – Anak Malam** sering disebut sebagai Vampire. Karna mereka biasanya berkeliaran ketika malam hari tiba, dan bersembunyi ketika matahari muncul.

.

Konflik nya belum muncul. Harap bersabar. Pairing masih akan bertambah. Ditunggu aja next chapter nya. Maaf jika ff nya lambat, gak tau kenapa gak sreg aja kalau tiap adegan di cepet - cepetin. Maaf banyak typo, gak sempet edit lgi.

Sayonara... Jangan lupa review. Review kalian membangkitkan semangat menulisku.

Big gomawo buat:

 **balqistzahwa** **.** **imayrochdiana1** **.** **jihyunelf** **.** **Cuttiekyu94** **.** **Yong Do Jin316** **.** **michhazz**


End file.
